Masked
by Nask
Summary: When Hiashi passes away, Neji becomes the new Hyuga heir. He has absolutely everything he can ask for; cute girls, bodyguards, private investigators. If there was one thing he didn't have, it was his former teammate. NejiTen


**Chapter 1 – Flipped**

Heya readers, just resumed to my fanfic writing after watching the olympics x Well what are you waiting for? Read away!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Donnot own Naruto Whatsoever

_Flashback: _

The death of Hiashi Hyuga came as somewhat of a tragic for the younger members of the clan, and when the final will of the man himself was read out in the aftermath of the funeral, Neji Hyuga was to be, like it or not, the heir and future control of the clan.

Leaving Hinata a little speechless and breaking into tears whenever Neji passes her in mansion hallways and Hinabi glowering coldly at him as if he had done something awful to deserve it in regular clan meetings. Besides those petty facts, he had absolutely everything.

He had his own private investigator (in which he had little use for, but handy nevertheless), a highly competent martial-arts bodyguard that followed his heels (not exactly the best case when Neji was in the washroom, but he could live with it), and to have any beautiful woman of Konoha lying under him whenever he felt like it (in which he spent most of his nights doing).

What else could he ask for?

Sure he had everything, but the nagging feeling clinging to his back was beginning to feel abnormally painful whenever the young prodigy was alone. There was no word to describe this, and often left him thinking deeply what had gone wrong.

He could not stop remembering over and over again the constant glares, and coldness that had settled between him and TenTen. And despite that bitterness, Neji still craved for her company.

It was unexpected of how envious he had been watching Tenten chatting animatedly to his rival Sasuke or whenever another male Junin embraced her cheerfully. He knew exactly how much he wanted to have her to himself.

Indeed, he could sleep with just about any girl, but even if he had asked, Tenten was the only one that would refuse. He could not think of a reason of her hating him, other than the fact that he had been on a much more arrogant mood lately.

_End of Flashback_

xxxxxxx

knock! knock!

"Hyuga-sama?" a rather sharp voice replied.

"Hai," the weary junin replied. After a day's meetings in and out of Konoha, his feet made no attempt to make a move, longing no more than the comfortable leather couch lying in his living room. Hopefully this "last meeting of the day" will be quick...

After what seemed like hours, the door opened for him, revealing the dim, office where Hokage did most of his written accounts. And today was no exception, mountains of documents, and referenece books piled up as high as the ceiling, shielding Tsunande's face from sight.

To her right there were two usual masked bodyguards as well as a scanty, elderdy man standing about five feet from him, peering suspiciously at him.

_"great...i guess Tenten wasn't the only one to think I'm weird."_

After what felt like some decade have passed, Tsunande finally looked up from the parchment she was scribbling on, to Neji, "A report was sent to me yesterday, that this man is the only surviving witness of a massacre that occured ten days ago controlled by the MizuKage himself," she glanced at the elderly man to Neji and back. "Neji Hyuga here, will escort you back to the Mizu (water) village 60 kilometers from here. So you can obviously clear things up for your village." The man nodded looking somber as he did so, but did not reply.

_Gee. Thanks, Tsunande-sama. A mission to escort some old guy back. There's a million other Junin out there, and this HAS to be me, doesn't it? _Neji winced at the thought. Especially spending the next 10 days with this bald pea-brain, he could have been anywhere in the next week...working out, flirting with girls, taking care of bussiness back at the compound...

"Er- Tsunande-sama?" He asked gingerly. "who will be taking care of the Hyuga compound, while I'm er-gone?"

"Don't worry about that, I'll have the Uchiha boy check on it sometime, and Hinata will be there."

"right." he didn't want to point out how little Hinata knew on house-keeping. And Sasuke? He couldn't help conceal his smirk.

"Also, this would be a little favor for me if you grabbed your teammates Tenten and Lee on the way, I still have some paperwork to do with this man: Ryuchi. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." Tsunande seemed to be reading Neji's mind at this point, but not surprisingly so, since Neji was never expected to complete a mission alone when all the Junins were enjoying their summer vacations. He was, afterall, Hyuga-sama

xxxxxxxx

Unlike Lee, Neji dispised going on missions early in the morning (who would have finished at least three dozen laps around Konoha by the time he woke up). He hated waking up. And yet, mildly suprised with him self, he agreed without the slightest complaint. It felt almost un-Neji like, but perhaps it was the sight of Tenten that tempted him so much. He felt selfish for doing so, for having the unavoidable thought...but he couldn't deny the fact that he loved her.

* * *

AN: yayy, completion!! Neji has everything he ever wanted, but except for that little problem with Tenten, this fic was just an inspired idea, i had with my friend. Ahaha, one of those random moments. And updates will continue whenever i get new ideas, so help me out!

I just started breakdancing the other day, and finally to master the six-step, i stopped writing fanfics for a while, so if the updates are late on the other fics, forgive me for my laziness xD and of course! Good? Bad? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


End file.
